


My Faen

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters
Genre: Drama, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: I woke up with a start, feeling my breath come out in ragged pants. What was that? I thought.X-posted from ff.net





	My Faen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guyyysss! Soooo I'm new here! I have an account at Fanfiction.Net and have posted most of my stories there! (Including this one) I hope you like it! I put my heart and soul in dedicating this one out! Please leave a review or a critique! Thank youuu!

_DreamPuzzle_

I woke up on my bed with a start, feeling my heart beat rapidly on my chest, my breathing came out in ragged pants. What was that? I asked myself and sat up on the bed, the dream I had fresh on my mind, as I rubbed my eyes from their soreness. Geez, I shouldn't have stayed up late, I didn't really remember what I was doing last night, everything was foggy in my memory. I didn't even notice that I was wrapped in bandages from neck to torso. My wings hanging limply on my side but I paid no heed, too engrossed in my thoughts.

The creaking of the floorboards snapped me out of my musing and the door opened with a loud bang, startling me so much that I jumped a good few feet up on my bed. My gods! Why the ruckus? Can't they see they're being too loud? Whoever that person was, was going to get a piece of my mind!

I glared at the person standing at the door yet was shocked to see blazing amethyst eyes and the beautiful face of my dear friend, with his slim and lithe figure, standing there with his fists clenched on the doorframe tightly, his knuckles turned white at the force (and believe me they are not pretty too look at when they're like that). Yugi had come for me, his wrath lashing behind him with a force. I shivered, feeling my hackles rise from both fear and nervousness.

Yugi wasn't that tall, he only came up on my chin, we almost look identical. Spiky, star shaped hair (his the color of magenta while mine was colored crimson), blonde bangs (he has that cute forelock in the middle of his forehead while mine has extra streaks that goes up on my mass of hair). The only thing that differintiated us from each other was the shape of our eyes and it's color. Mine was crimson while his was a pretty shade of amethyst.

_DreamPuzzle_

I shuffled away from my comfy spot and nervously glanced back up at Yugi, my four feathery wings fluttering slightly. I opened my mouth to speak; "Uhm...Hi?" I awkwardly started and then promptly shut up as his fury filled eyes scanned me up and down. "Uhm hi?! Is that how you greet someone who has been worried sick about you for the whole week you were passed out?!" He snapped angrily, making my eyes widen that I think I looked ridiculous for his sight.

Uhh...No? Damn, why does this faen render me speechless. (Faen- Its a fairy)

My mouth hung open and I couldn't talk properly, too dumbstruck to even do so. "I- what?" I stuttered, feeling my mind go in circles at what he just declared and the ridiculous thoughts swimming in as well, worse case scenarios making itself form in my head that I had to squash it down and slap myself mentally. Stupid! Yugi would never yell at you for nothing!

Yugi ignored my dumb amswer and continued his ranting, hair whipping and galaxy colored butterfly wings fleeting in agitation as he stalked fluidly in my direction. I stepped back slightly at the force of his strides that rattled the wooden boards under our feet.

Before I even knew it, we were face to face, only inches apart from each other that any brash or little movements from us would send us tumbling against one another and into a compromising position. At the thought of this, I could feel warmth streak on my cheeks and my heart beat a little faster but it was quickly diminished as his eyes locked on mine, making me gulp when I saw tears of frustration and concern intermingle within those beautiful orbs.

"You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack when you almost died a week ago! You almost got killed by that damned beast Yami!" He screamed at my face and I cringed at the harshness of his voice. Yugi really never raised his voice unless necessary, guess I deserved it and yes i'm still a bit confused.

After his outburst, he flung himself on my arms, burying his face on my chest, hands fisting against my shirt as he uttered. "You almost got killed." over and over again, voice muffled as a result from him burying his face on my chest. I could feel him trying to conceal his shaking yet terribly failing to do so.

My eyes widened once more as my beloved friend (love interest-ahem-pardon) declared that. Had I really been almost killed? Like close?

My mind suddenly clicked and memories of what happened suddenly overwhelmed my senses. Me killing the creature that once haunted me since I was but a boy, who was clueless that he was an angel and a cherubim then almost getting killed myself in the process. Yugi's screams as I fell to the ground and my blood splattered all around me, my wings bent at odd angles from my fall. Everything made sense now and I felt extremly guilty that I caused him so much pain and worry.

My arms, though heavy like lead from the sudden realization and memory, slowly wrapped around the lithe form of the other male in my arms, cradling his head on one hand while the other rested on his waist, his wings drooped as he slackened slightly, the darkish midnight pink color of his wings tucking away.

Pushing away my nervousness, I pulled him closer, closer than before (we've never actually done this, if ever, at all- not even once), and buried my nose on his rose scented hair that oddly reminded me of sweet memories. It was comforting. I closed my eyes as both of us unconciously started rocking back and forth gently to calm ourselves of the turmoil.

I murmured, feeling guilty and pathetic. "I..I'm sorry for worrying you, Ai..Aibou.." I started. "I didn't mean to. Really, I just..I just wanted t-to protect you." I finished firmly, feeling myself stutter.

There was a sob and I snapped my eyes open, staring down at my friend who was currently cradled in my arms. He was shaking enormously and it made me feel even worse when he started to cry softly, hands fisting tightly on my shirt and his face burying a little deeper on my bandaged covered chest. I felt the first o the wetness from his tears soak through the fabric. Seeing Yugi in a state like this, I can't stand it it hurts me as well!

"Don't...Please don't ever do that again, other me!" he choked out and I felt my heart ripping into shreds.

"You scared me half to death when you wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I cried, screamed, and called your namd over and over again. I t-thought you were dead, I thought y-you had l-left m-m-me! I c-can't stand i-if I lose you! Please, please, p-please! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Hearing his heartbroken words made me feel devastated and I squeezed him gently, to show him I was with him now, that I wasn't dead. "It's-It's okay... I'm here now aren't I? I didn't die-"

"But you could have!" He interrupted, I shushed him softly, feeling my feathered wings close around us like a curtain, shielding him and me.

"-Yet what matters is i'm alive Yugi, see? Don't worry now... You won't lose me, ever. I'll always be there for you, Aibou." I promised him, vowing solemly to myself after that I would try to never make him cry.

We stayed like that in our intimate embrace for what felt like eternity, swaying slightly back and forth to lull ourselves to calmness, until my friend and partner nodded and looked up at me with his tearstained face. I felt my heart skip a beat. Dear gods, what is this boy doing to me?

"If..If you say so, other me." he replied softly voice still hoarse as I wiped away his tears and rested my forehead against his, one hand cupping my faen's cheek as we once again stared into each other's eyes.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me?" he whispered, his breath hitting my slightly parted mouth, making me shudder slightly in desire but I heard him loud and clear nonetheless and smiled, pushing away the uncertainty.

"I promise." I whispered back.

Everything would be okay.

_DreamPuzzle_

It took me a few more days to recover from my injuries, with Yugi mothering over me but I couldn't be any happier as my partner and faen would always spend his time with me. I felt slightly guilty that I was keeping him mostly to myself but Yugi insisted that he'd like to always stay with me until I was healed. I once suggested that he should go out to enjoy the village and our conversation went like this;

**_Flashback_***

As I ate away at the moon pear that was given to me by my fairy friend across the room who was reading a book, I suddenly had the urge to ask him something; Which might be stupid but hell, why not?

"Yugi, Aibou?" I asked and he hummed in acknowledgment, eyes still trained on the book he was reading, to engrossed on the pages. I bit my lips slightly and flung out my suggestion with slight embarrasment. "Don't you want to go out and spend your time with the other faens in town?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he whipped his head so fast I swear it would make someone dizzy as he stared at me, mouth agape in shock. I closed my moutb but stared back unwaveringly, my question hanging in the thick silence of the room.

Seconds ticked by and I slowly started losing confidence and found myself growing nervous, fumbling with the hem of my shirt, sweat slightly dripping down the side of my face as Yugi continued to stare at me.

I then blurted out. "I-I mean y-you look like you-uhh-uhm-need it and all-I mean-" I blabbered on and was shut up instantenously when he laughed and shook his head. Oh how cruel can aibou be! Laughing at my blabbering form! I felt myself heat up in embarrasment.

When he finally calmed down, able enough to speak, he smiled at me, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh Yami! You're too precious for your own good," he gushed teasingly and I put my hands on my face as I felt the feeling of being embarrassed grow, which also set an exhalarating feeling in my chest. "but no. I would like to stay with you until you're well and able enough to stand on your own." He finished gracefully and my hand twitched.

I peeked through my fingers, carefully lowering them, doubt clearly seen on my face and form. "Are you sure, Aibou?"

"Have I ever been uncertain, other me?" He countered sassily.

Silence. I couldn't speak, I was speechless.

"That's what I thought."

I blushed hard. Yugi laughed again, his cheeks a little pink.

**_Flashback End_***

And so, I decided to myself and crossed out the thought of ever going against him since he'd just sass me away and I would be rendered dumb struck. How can he be so sassy and sexy? I feel jealous (and yet very much hopelessly inlove with him).

We were currently in a field, planting seedlings on the plowed land. The field was large, not enought for a giant mansion but enough to fit a small house. Around us was the occasional weeping willows and tall mahogany trees incase you needed to sit in the shade. Pretty flowers, littered around the stark background, to which I do not know the name of since they were foreign to me.

Across the distance, we could see the village of the faens filled with joyous laughter and loud talks. I know Yugi could not hear those sounds, however, I could. One of the perks of being an angel, a four winged angel, I suppose.

Yugi was sprinkling the seedlings with water, his feet hovering a few inches above the ground, his wings flapped gently that it did not create any sound or disturbed a single flower, as he carried the sprinkler and watered the newly planted seeds, eyes shining with careful devotion and love.

I was at the side watching my partner with fascination, how his moves were fluid, graceful, and crafted to be mellow and even when sweat matted his forehead, I could not help but stare as the sun reflected against his near perfect image. He still manage to be so beautiful even when he was working underneath the sun.

At the thought, I subconciously licked my dry lips and swallowed the small lump in my throat. I could actually feel myself burning.

I closed my eyes, silencing the raging storm within me as I tipped my head back and exhaled, folding my hands into one another. I couldn't really do anything right now since I was still recovering and still a bit weak, Yugi would scold me if I strained myself and I would prefer to keep my head and not let him bite my ear off.

I offered a prayer instead, muttering an incantation softly, hoping that we may have a bountiful harvest when the seedlings would soon grow. Can't have all of Yugi's efforts go to waste now, can we?

I flickered my eyes open slightly when I felt a cool shadow loom over me. The sound of soft fluttering wings opened my eyes fully and I found Yugi hovered by my side as I put down my hands to rest once again by my side. I grinned at him and he returned the gesture.

"So why were you just standing there, zoning out to yourself hmmm?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice. I became bashful and rolled my eyes, answering him honestly. "I was offering a prayer, Aibou. When the saplings will grow, we'd have a plentiful harvest soon." I drawled then smirked. "Or were you expecting a different answer?" I teased.

A playful lunch landed on my shoulder. "Stop being a tease." he scolded lightly and I saluted mockingly. "Yes sir" and we laughed, forgetting our troubles for a moment.

I didn't know what spurred the next thing, but when we stopped our laughter, I found myself out of breath and staring at his bright and serene face that just lights up whenever he would smile, laugh, or giggle. I felt like I was suddenly possessed, when I hooked my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Yugi, obviously confused and shocked, let out a yelp as he was pressed against my body. He looked up at me and his mouth hanging open, eyes silent in question. "Other me?"

I inwardly blinked as I descended down so we were nose to nose. We were once again staring into each other's eyes and I found myself, wanting, needing, and craving mg aibou's love and affection. I was craving for this lovely creature in my arms and I took a shuddering breath. "Aibou..." I whispered adoringly.

My faen blushed brightly, his face flushed red and I found it absolutely adorable as he gulped. I heard the roar of blood in my ears and my heart pound eratically as his lips formed words, his tongue flicking inside those cherry colored lips. "W-what's wrong?" he gasped out.

I took in another staggered breath. "Aibou..." I once again whispered and leaned my face near his again, then placed my lips on his cheek, closing my eyes in the process as I let the kiss linger on the side of his face. I felt Yugi gasp, and I could tell his amethyst eyes had widened but I refused to let him go just yet when I felt his body stiffen then relax.

I pulled away, all too soon for my liking and opened my eyes to stare into slightly dazed orbs and I could not help but smirk slightly even though on the inside I was screaming and kicking myself.

"Aibou..I..." I started then faltered. Yugi perked up and blushed enormously. I gulped and clenched my teeth slightly. "I..." I stuttered, my grip around his waist tightening just a fraction.

I didn't know how to start, I wasn't even sure what I did earlier! But I was acting on what my heart and mind told me! But why?! Why did I do that?!

Suddenly, it clicked in my mind. I...I loved my aibou. I loved my faen.

More than a friend. More than anything. I love Yugi more than anything in this world and I once again kicked myself for being so damn dense of these feelings for far too long.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Yugi abruptly wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down, "Aibou wha-mmph!" then kissed me hard on the lips, his eyes closing and his wings fluttering, that they clicked against each other and made a burst of star dust.

My eyes widened in surprise but I closed them quickly, returning his kiss with much fervour and vigour, hand cradling his neck and waist, securing him against me as my wings folded around us, shielding us once again and making a canopy in the process.

We stayed in our kiss for a few seconds then abruptly parted, taking in much needed air. When we got oxygen back in our lungs, we stared into each other's eyes and frantically searched for any emotions that said that the feelings we had was returned.

It took another few seconds but eventually, we did and it brought silly smiles on our face. Yugi was a blushing mess but he was still beautiful and graceful and it made me want to do everything and anything. I kissed him again and this time, withou hesitation, he pressed back against my lips, our kiss getting heated as minutes passed by.

When we were satisfied, we rested our forehead against each other and stared into each other's eyes. Crimson against amethyst. I smiled and pecked the corner of his mouth and he giggled. "Hey Aibou..." I began.

"Hhmmmm?" he hummed and I chuckled.

"I'm so in love with you...Gods, I love you so much.." I whispered and I could feel a grin plant itself on his cherry lips, as his eyes shown with love and joy. Finally, the object of my desire and love was mine.

"And I, you, other me. I love you so damn much, so don't you ever leave me." he whispered and I grinned. "Never aibou, not even if my life depended on it."

"Kiss me?"

"Gladly."

And with that, I sealed my promise as I once again claimed his lips on my own. We stood in that field for I don't know how long, but what was most important was I finally got the faen of my dreams. The love of my life as we stayed in our still kiss.


End file.
